What Hurts the Most
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Songfic: A song which can unite two lost souls, is truly a song worth listening to! KaiHil fanfic, enjoy!


Hello again! I am back with a new story. This one is new, this is songfic. I have been wanting to do a songfic for quite a while, and a song that is been on my mind for quite a while has been constantly begging me to be used somewhere. This is yet another KaiHil story. Dedicated to all of the KaiHil fans and all _acoustic rock_ fans out there enjoy! Oh and just a very important note: in order for you to truly understand the story, I highly suggest that you _listen_ to the song while you read it, or list to it first for a few times and then read this story, I hope in wither way, you will find the story moving.

Song used: What Hurts the Most by Aaron Lewis.

PS I do not own the song nor the characters in the fanfiction [but I wish I did :-( ], except the manager in the story, and I do not own "What hurts The Most", it was written by Jeffrey Steele and English songwriter Steve Robson, so enjoy…

Hit it!

A dark bar in Los Angeles; the centre stage of the bar is a wooden stage decorated by thick red curtains, upon the wooden stage, rests a dark brown stool. There is quite a large crowd this time, perfect for our titular characters to _hide themselves…_

"Hello, hello, hello out there!" The manager greets, and is met with cheers and jeers of his own by the public.  
"Now, we all have been waiting for this night for quite some time, so without further ado, please welcome: The frontman of Staind, AARON, LEWIS!" Says the manager. As he exits, a rather stout man, with five o'clock shadow, medium height, a fair complex, wearing a baseball cap, and wearing a _Metallica t_ -shirt and dark blue jeans carrying an acoustic guitar steps up on the stage. The crowd goes nuts for the man, but at the same time, someone else enters the bar too…

Wearing a black and white suit, with his usual white scarf missing, he enters with half-lidded eyes, his face; featuring blue triangles imprinted on his cheeks, show angst. His cobalt blue hair with silverish back are hung low, he is having sadness in his eyes. Kai Hiwatari enters the bar…

On a particular table in a far corner, rest a brunette with large ruby eyes, filled with pain too, she is wearing a brown jacket, under which is a long red-pinkish dress. Her usual bright face is filled with grimace tonight, Hilary Tachibana.

The reason these two were sad that night because it had been five years since they had broken up. Yes, _five years_. Five long years of sorrow, pain, misery and plain out suicidal thoughts. And the reason they broke up would surprise you: they broke up, because of Beyblading, the very sport which united these two parallels.

Kai had won the world championships, but the fame had kept him away from the only person who ever understood him, because he and Hilary could not reconcile in peace. Everywhere they would go; paparazzi would be in hot pursuit. Until one night, _they both_ decided to break up, so they both can live their lives in peace, but what they both failed to realize, that they both cannot live without one another.

Assume a body without a heart, hard to imagine right? Now assume a body without soul, even harder? Yes. Kai and Hilary were bounded together like heart and soul, one cannot live without another; a heart would be useless without a soul, and a soul would be of no use in a body without a heart. Similar was the case over here, they both could not live without one another, only the Almighty One knows who they survived for five years of their miserable lives? Or did fate have other plans for these two…?

As the now _retired Beyblader_ assumed a seat, which was coincidentally, one table away from _the current middle school teacher's_ seat, the main attraction of the bar, Aaron Lewis got attentive towards the crowd, which was eagerly waiting for him to sing.  
"Hey there," he greeted and continued, "Thanks for having me over here. You know that Staind is in Los Angeles on tour you know, but I just wanted to take some time to visit some of my fans and you know, perform." He said as he laughed a bit, the whole crowd laughed with him too.  
"So umm, recently I've been performing solos all over the country, and everywhere I went, there was this one song which I really love to sing outloud, and I know you'll like it too." He said, at that point, both Kai and Hilary looked up at the middle-aged man, they both knew what he was going to sing, but they wish that he would not sing it.

"So umm, without further ado, here is one of my favorite _covers,_ What Hurts The Most, hope you like it." He announced, as the while crowd went nuts for him; the two not cheering got frantically worried.

"No, not out song!" Hilary whimpered out.  
"No, he is lying, not _Hilary's_ favorite..." Kai said, as they both immediately remembered about their respective significant others from the past five years, they both began thinking about themselves, they long lost but truer than true itself love.  
"So umm… here it goes…" Aaron Lewis said, as he began to perform those signatures tunes on his guitar which would bring jolts of memories into Kai and Hilary's minds.

 _SONG STARTS… MUSIC…_

The familiar guitar music began forced Kai to hang his head down low, trying not to remember Hilary, for her sake, while Hilary began feeling tears into her eyes. He too begins to feel his heart aching, crying out "Hilary, Hilary, Hilary.." as the music plays on until…

 _I can take all the rain on the roof of this empty house_

 _That don't bother me_

 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

Hilary's eyes began to gleam with tears, as she remembers her long lost blunette love.

 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

 _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

 _But that is not what gets me_

And now, the pain was beginning to take its toll on Kai, who wiped a tear from his eye, remembering Hilary.

"Wooh!" Cried out a fan, as Aaron continued

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

Kai remembered all the fights they had when they would not be able to communicate, he remembered as Hilary would break down in tears after every fight they had, and that would tear him apart from the inside, he clutched onto his heart.  
"No, try to stay calm…" He said to himself. Hilary too began to feel that pain of losing him, but then her sixth sense struck her; she felt somebody was in the bar, _somebody she knew… Someone longed, but never forgotten…._

The singer gets up from the stool, as he continues…..

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

 _But I'm doin' it_

At that point, Hilary turns her head sideways, and she sees Kai sitting on a chair, just miles away from her. A mixture of joy, pain, anger, fear, happiness, content, anxiety and love begins to consume her as she lets her long awaited tears to freely run over her cheeks.

The song continues in the meantime

 _It's hard to force that smile when I see your friends and I'm alone_

 _Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

 _But I know if I could do it over_

Then immediately Hilary turned her face towards the stage; and as if fate had perfectly designed, Kai turned his head, and what he saw, left his mouth slightly open, with widen eyes, he saw his true love, Hilary sitting only miles away from him. He could have gotten up and went towards her, but the fear of seeing her angry and sad resisted any sort of action. Feeling powerless for the first time, Kai's amethyst eyes let out a single strand of tear, and if that tear could speak, it would tell Hilary the same words he said to her before leaving her five years ago, "I still love you…"

Meanwhile the crowd goes once again crazy as Aaron steps down form the stage and continues to sing…

 _I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

 _That I left unspoken_

 _But what hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

There was an atmosphere of joy and excitement in the room, while the two separated lovers felt as if the weight of the entire Universe was all of a sudden, brought down upon their _weak and nimble_ shoulders. Kai tried to resist the pain, but losing the only one who ever spoke to him was killing him inside, likewise with Hilary, only Hilary was letting her tears and gentle sniffles express her pain and sorrow.

As the guitar solo continued, the whole crowd, except for Kai and Hilary, joined and gathered around the man of the hour. Aaron Lewis happily sung to the crowd around him, not realizing that hi song was bringing back _memories_ to some people.

Then, what happened you could call magic: after five long years of separation, five long years of pain, misery, hate, remembrance, five long years of struggle, Kai and Hilary's dying and awaiting eyes met each other. And at that time, time just stopped…

They both looked at each other, but this time, skipping all of the negativity, their eyes were gleaming with only one emotion: love.

Kai slowly got up from his chair, so did Hilary. They both walked towards slowly towards the table which was separating them, they both sat on it. They looked each other in their eyes, and as Hilary smiled at him for the first time in five long years, Kai cried for once in these five long years. At last, the fire within them was finally put out by the coolness of each other's gazes.

The music continued to play, the crowd was smiling, Aaron was smiling, the manager was smiling obviously from getting a big payday, and Hilary wad smiling too. Only Kai was weeping, and he _liked that_

They both looked at each other, and said or rather _sung_ the only thing that night.

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

"I'm sorry Kai…" Said Hilary as she began to cry, her sniffles were being heard clearly by the blunette, who did the only thing he ever did to give her the strength she needed.

He placed his hand onto hers, and tightly grasped it, she too tightly clamped onto it. He picked up the junction, and kissed her hand lightly, she felt his tears going down her hands, his warm tears. He then looked at her and sung the only thing which mattered to her that night…

 _That's what I was trying to do..._

"I'm sorry Hilary…" He said, as he once again kissed her hand, they both looked down at the junction their hands hand formed, and promised t never break this again. They once again looked each other in the eyes, and even though they were both crying, they were _smiling_ at each other, finally, what they wanted, they had gotten, and they were never going to be separated ever again.

As the song ended, the whole crowd got crazy, cheering on Lewis, as Kai and Hilary quickly got up and left the bar, hand-in-hand.  
"Thank you, Los Angeles! I love you all! Goodnight!" Greeted Aaron Lewis, as he sent a flying kiss towards the crowd, and the crowd greeted him back with very much deserving applause and cheers.

Meanwhile, Kia and Hilary got to the back of the bar, and Kai put Hilary against a wall.  
"Kai, I'm sorry I-" She was about to continue, as Kai cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck they continued to kiss, and all of the aforementioned emotions were melting into that one kiss that night.  
"I will never leave you again…" Kai said as they parted from the kiss, "Hilary Tachibana, I love you."

"Kai Hiwatari…." She said with teary eyes and a gentle smile.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"You're mine." She concluded as she hugged him, placing her head onto his board chest.

"Yes, I am yours and only yours…" He said, hugging her tightly.  
"Wanna go home and listen to some more music?" Kai gently asked.  
"Hmm." Hilary replied, as they both walked into the moonlit night, hand in hand, stares fixed at each other, and smiles over their once depressed faces.

"The concert was a huge success Aaron! Good job!" The manager spoke, counting money.  
"No problem…" He replied,

"But you know, I don't know why, but I am getting the feeling that someone's united tonight." Aaron spoke out gently.

"Ahh, whatever! Must be me and my money!" The greedy manager spoke out, as Aaron chuckled a bit, not knowing that his song _had united two lost souls…_

I hope you liked this fanfiction! Please do review, and please, be critical about it. This is my first time writing a songfic, but I want all of you to be critical about it, and do tell me about the song itself, hope you liked the song and this fanfic, especially you Indigo Jupiter! I hope you liked it, because you're an expert when it comes to songfics. I hope all of you always happy and safe, so long and take care!


End file.
